The Prisoner's Daughter
by lunaXmidnight
Summary: Olivia never had a single friend at Hogwarts, but during her fifth year she befriends the golden trio and the popular Cedric Diggory. But being the daughter of an iledged murderer isn't easy. Read the set up for the Olivia Black Chronicals
1. prologue

Prologue

_The eleven year old girl stood amazed. Finally she was at Hogwarts._

_Her godfather had told her stories of him and his friends when they were students. She loved to hear about her father. It helped when the ministry called him a murderer._

_But she knew the truth._

_Knew he was wrongly accused of the death of Lily and James Potter. _

_She watched as students were called up to be sorted._

"_Cedric Diggory?" Professor McGonagall named._

_A boy with messy golden brown hair and grey eyes nervously stepped up. The young girl caught his attention as the sorting hat was placed atop his head. The boy, Cedric, chewed on his bottom lip awkwardly. The whole hall was silent._

"_Hufflepuff!"_

_Everyone erupted into cheers and Cedric hopped down to join his new house. Once the hall was settled again Professor McGonagall continued._

"_Olivia Black."_

_Students Began whispering as the young girl made her way to the stool. Cedric watched intently._

"_Slytherin's my bet," someone whispered beside him._

"_That's the daughter of Sirius Black. The mass murderer that's in Azkaban. Worked for You Know Who," they continued._

_Olivia held her breath and tried to ignore all the suspicious eyes._

"_Ah, a Black. Haven't had one in a long while… But so torn of whereto place you…Hmm… I know now, yes of course!" the hat said to her._

_She closed her eyes, waiting._

"_Hufflepuff!"_

_Olivia breathed a sigh of relief until she realized the entire hall was still silent. _

_She slowly made her way to her house's table. It seemed there was an invisible barrier around her as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, spoke._

_Olivia looked around to see Cedric watching her as she began to tear up. Once dinner was over, Olivia followed her classmates past the kitchens and into the Hufflepuff common room. She went straight for her dorms and his in the thick, dark cover of her blankets…_


	2. Ghost Train

**This 1****st**** part is really short because its just a set up to the 2****nd**** part, Saving the Spare. I own nothing except Olivia Black.**

**Mind you this is all setting for GOF, a very long prologue in a way lol**

Chapter One

Ghost Train

Another year of rumors, whispers and suspicious eyes. I was now in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I walked with my godfather, Uncle Remus, to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. Uncle Remus and I had an unusual bond, even at sixteen I took more care of him then he took care of me.

We weren't the normal wizard family, ignoring the fact that my father was an escaped convict. No, Uncle Remus was a werewolf, but I didn't care, he was my family.

"Your father says he wishes he could have been here to see us off and says he loves you," he whispered. I stopped him.

"Where is he now?"

He sighed. "Just outside of London."

We continued to the train. "I'm glad to have someone to talk to-" I ran into someone.

"S-sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright." I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes. He stepped away and gulped. "Um, sorry, I've got friends waiting," he stammered and turned away.

I sighed, _friends_.

"Come on Olivia, we wouldn't want to miss the train. It's almost eleven o'clock."

I took in a breath and we made our way onto the train. Once we found an empty compartment I put my trunk up above and pulled out my Quidditch magazine. Uncle Remus threw his robes over him and dozed off.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal the only other family I had. It was Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The two boys had their mouths hanging open.

Hermione spoke. "Everywhere else is full, do you mind?" I hesitantly shook my head. "Just let my uncle sleep… He's been suffering… insomnia lately," I whispered.

They all nodded and quietly put away their trunks. The three introduced themselves, even though I knew exactly who they were. I had promised my father to look after Harry since their first year.

"I'm Olivia…" I side glanced at my sleeping uncle. "Lupin."

Ron looked at my magazine that I was holding. "Oh, are you on your house's team?" he asked.

"No, but I am trying out again this year." They all quirked a brow. "You see we have a new captain this year, so my luck might change. I even bought a new broom and gloves." I was glad to have others my age to talk to like a normal witch.

"Harry's on the Gryffindor team, he's a seeker," Hermione said proudly. I smiled. _And my brother of sorts,_ I added mentally.

Soon we had all changed into our robes and the sky changed from light blue to navy. Rain began to pour over the English countryside.

"Do you think they'll catch Black?" Hermione asked. I diverted my attention to my magazine and intentionally ignored their conversation about my father.

Suddenly the cart jerked and the lights flickered. Then died…

The train lurched to a stop. "Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," Hermione complained. Ron peered out the window.

"Why have we stopped?" Harry voiced. "Something's out there," Ron whimpered.

Our door slid open and my eyes went wide.

It was so cold. I went rigid in my seat and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Expecto Patronum!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see a brilliant, white light at the tip of my uncle's wand. The black figure screeched and bolted out into the corridor, taking the frigid cold with it. I sucked in a warm breath of air and saw Harry slumped on the floor.

Uncle Remus pulled him up to the seat and pulled out a bar of chocolate out of his robes. He broke off a piece for everyone and Harry began to stir. He groaned and sat up. "What was that?" he asked hoarsely.

"It was a Dementor. Here eat this, it's chocolate, you'll feel better." Harry bit into it and sat up fully.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have to talk to the driver." I got up to follow my uncle and as soon as I was in the corridor, he turned on his heels. "Stay," he ordered. I huffed and finally nodded. I went back into the cart and sat down, my arms crossed like a child.

Once we were at Hogwarts I grabbed my trunk and made way off the train to the carriages. Of course I was alone and it carried me up to the castle.

When I was seated in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced that Uncle Remus would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He told us about the Dementors being stationed around the school and that they were searching for my father.

Soon supper was over and the Hufflepuffs made their way to the common room. Most of the students stayed up, exalted about the new term. I retreated to my dorms and drew the curtains of my bed closed to hide.

I heard other girls that shared the dorm with me come in giggling.

"Did you see how much he's changed over the Summer? He's hardly a boy anymore." It was Frances Abberforth. "He's a man," Coral Bones gushed. "And now he's the Quidditch captain!" Jane Abbott sighed. You don't even care for Quidditch." They trilled with laughter. "Oh Cedric, when will you realize you're hopelessly in love with me?"

I rolled my eyes and turned over to sleep.

The next morning I was looking over my timetable.

**Mondays**

_Potions_

_Arithmancy_

_Divination_

**Tuesdays**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

**Wednesday**

_Herbology_

_Potions_

_Divination_

**Thursday**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Double Transfiguration_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

**Friday**

_Arithmancy_

_Double Charms_

_Double Astronomy_

The first week was uneventful, except that I was already loaded down with Potions homework. Two essays on the kinds of sleeping potions, each four parchments long. But Sunday was Hufflepuff's Quidditch tryouts. Tomorrow.


	3. Different

**My writers block has totally vanished and I have updated a lot with my twilight fanfic, "Screwdrivers and Bodyshots". And I'm here to remind everyone, THIS IS THE SET UP FOR "SAVING THE SPARE"! IT IS SHORT! And sorry for the wait, I gotta lot of sh*t going on at home. **

**Now here's the 2****nd**** chapter!**

Chapter Two

Different

I spent most of Saturday in the library working on the essays. At supper the whole student body was buzzing about Dad being sighted in a nearby town. I could only sigh.

The next morning I walked to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts gloves on and my beautiful Silver Arrow (My father's broom).

This caused a mountain of whispers again just like last year. I stood a respectful five feet from the others trying out. Cedric Diggory came up to the group. It was the one I bumped into at the train station.

"Each of you will switch positions, we're looking for a beater and too chasers. Any other positions are for understudies. He gave us a position, I was a chaser. Through our first round, no one passed me the quaffle. On the next turn I was a beater. Cole Ashby had the quaffle. Gregory Moon and I tailing him.

A bludger knocked into him and was headed straight for Ashby. I swung my bat. The bludger was sent flying. It came back a few times until Cedric called us down. "Great playing everyone. The roster will be posted on the message board by lunch."

Everyone began clearing out and I couldn't stop myself from looking back at Cedric as he huddled around with his teammates to discuss who would end up on the team. I turned away and went to change and gather my books to finish Snape's essays.

I sprinted to the common room, stumbling over the stairs that lead down to the kitchens.

There was a small crowd around the message board, murmuring. I squeezed through to read the list. The muttering stopped.

_**Quidditch Roster **_

_**Chaser**_

_Cole Ashby_

_Archie Radke_

_**Understudy Chaser**_

_Juniper Grey_

_**Beater**_

_Olivia Black_

_**Understudy Beater**_

_Gregory Moon_

_**Understudy Seeker**_

_Olivia Black_

My eyes widened.

I felt a huge smile creep up on my lips.

Ignoring the others, I raced into the Great Hall. Cedric sat with his friends at the table. Their laughter ceased when I sat across from him. His friends froze.

"I-I wanted to thank you," I panted. Cedric looked to his friends, then back to me. "For the beater position? And I'm honored to be your um, understudy.."

He gave me a puzzled look before nodding. "Be ready for practice on Saturday." I smiled and then left.

But before out of earshot I heard his friends whispering. "You trust Black with a bat and bludger?" I blinked back tears and continued to my afternoon class.

That Friday I was a mess. My father had been rumored to be in the Gryffindor tower, ransacked the whole boys' dorms.

I decided to ask for his reason, Uncle Remus told me that he was hiding out in the shrieking shack just outside Hogsmeade

After Breakfast I went to practice and then everyone gathered to visit the said town.

I made sure that no one followed or saw me enter the moaning haunted house.

As I opened the door, the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end, goose bumps ghosted over my skin. I ignored it and stepped inside.

"Dad?" I called. The house groaned and creaked.

"Dad, it's Olivia, please, I need to speak to you." I climbed the stairs, careful of my footing.

"Dad?" I looked down the corridor.

"Olivia?" a voice asked.

He came from a room, peering at me. "Dad!" I ran to him, throwing myself into his weak arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

We had a strange bond. I had only seen him a few other times before and still acted like a normal daughter loving her father.

"My dear Olivia." I pulled back to smile at him.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to ask about why you were in the castle."

He sighed tiredly. "Peter Pettigrew is alive. Remus said he saw him. He's been hiding twelve years as a rat. Olivia, the Weasley boy has had him."

I blinked in disbelief.

" That… That would mean we could prove you're innocent!" I exclaimed.

"No, to avenge my best friends." Dad led me into the room, hugging me again, weakly.

"You must be starving. I could bring you food from the pub."

He nodded and gently held my face in his trembling hands.

"You've grown so beautifully. Just as your mother."

I would disagree.

I wasn't beautiful. I was skinny, short and Pale. With board straight white blonde hair and hazel eyes. Freckles scattered across my face. My mother was very beautiful with golden blonde curls and blue sparkling eyes. The perfect hour glass figure and flawless skin.

Dad met her at school, she was a Hufflepuff like me. They married straight out of Hogwarts and both became members of the order. When Mum had me, she retired and let Dad continue. One night when I was a couple of months old, death eaters raided our house, looking for him. They ended up torturing her for information with no luck. I was hidden in a clothes hamper upstairs. She died that night.

All the family I had left was Uncle Remus and Dad. Outside of that, I was alone.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N:**

**Sorry to trick you,**

**I am in the process of writing out this entire series and once I finish I will be posting it pretty often. I'm sorry for this wait, but I am two thirds done. Here's some teasers and fun stuff for the series.**

"**Saving the Spare"** (Goblet of Fire)

***Olivia returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year. When Cedric gets his name drawn, their friendship grows, but she fears that the tournament is a set up…**

***Olivia kind of replaces Cho Chang. Cho doesn't exist in this world. Not that I have anything against her, I actually think she's cute. It just seemed irrelevant and a set up for a certain triangle…**

***No lemons, sorry! They're too young and plus they've not even been friends long.**

"**Where You Stand" **(Order of the Phoenix)

***Now a member of the Order, Olivia embarks on her final year. With her feelings being thrashed around and new ones sparking, she deals with the ministry threatening her and solving what she feels for Cedric…**

***Again, no lemons. But there is romance. And it doesn't come easy, either. **

***Gives more info about Olivia's mother. And lots of Sirius and Lupin fatherly fluff with Olivia!**

"**Finding Solace in the Dark" **(Deathly Hollows [skips HBP])

***It's been a year since they've talked. Now assigned to go with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Cedric and Olivia find themselves having trouble being civil and harboring their feeling when the group starts gathering the horcruxes… **

***There is a LEMON! And some heated moments.**

***It's all in Cedric's POV.**

***Olivia goes through a drastic personality change. She's an Ora, Moody's understudy. Cedric has changed too, he worked in the ministry and went through a sort of depression.**

**That's all I'm gonna give because I don't want to give anything away. Again, very sorry for the long wait. I will post the rest of "The Prisoner's Daughter in a few weeks, I promise.**

**Review to give me some feedback.**

**Love Luna **


	5. Revealed

**Again very sorry for the long wait I've been super busy and my readers for "Bodyshots" are wanting their chapters lol and I have a hectic schedule. Remember this is a set up and won't be long. There will be 4 parts to this series. And this is the last chapter. Told you its really short!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter world or the characters. If I did I would have made Cedric live!**

Chapter 4

Revealed

"Olivia what are you-" I gasped as I saw Cedric at the doorway. "Cedric!" He pulled out his wand and pointed at my father. "Let her go!" he roared.

"No! You don't understand! Cedric, my father's innocent. He didn't kill anyone!" I cried. "Then why is he the most wanted man in London?" I faced Cedric fully, shielding my father.

"Because the real murderer framed him. Please, he's the only family I have…"

After a long moment, Cedric lowered his wand.

"Cedric Diggory, this is my father, Sirius Black."

Dad offered a trembling hand. Cedric hesitantly took it.

"And Olivia told me she had no friends."

I bit my lip and glanced up at Cedric. "Um, it's a pleasure sir."

"Would you mind helping me get something to eat for him?" I asked. He nodded. "We'll be back, Dad."

We left the shack and headed toward the nearest pub.

"Um, it'd be great if you keep this to yourself…" I finally said, breaking the silence. He only nodded.

"Peter Pettigrew killed Harry Potter's parents, not my father." I explained. "But why hasn't he told anyone?"

"He tried at his trial, but on one believed him."

Over the next moth I continued to bring things to Dad Cedric hadn't said a word to me. He'd only give me a second glance in the corridor or down from the dinner table.

On the day of our first match against Gryffindor, it was heavily raining. Cedric gave us all a pep talk, his eyes on me most of the time.

Soon the game had stated and I was mad at work, keeping bludgers away from Cole Ashby. He October weather was harsh. Beating down on my wind burnt face. My goggles had fogged over. Cedric and Harry blurred past me after the snitch… A bludger followed.

"Moon! Take Ashby!" I screamed over the howling winds and crashing thunder. Gregory took my place as I raced upward into the storm. I tailed Cedric's broom then spun around, reached my bat and knocked the bludger back into the pitch. Turning around, I saw a figure falling.

It was Harry.

The air suddenly became frigid, the rain turned to ice.

Dementors…

"Olivia! Go!" Cedric yelled.

I gasped as the dark, cloaked figures closed in on us. One passed me and I went weak, losing my grip on my broom. I was falling. Then I hit something. Hard. The air in my lungs whooshed out of me. I looked to see Cedric's arms wrapped around me.

"The game's over. I've got the snitch," he said. Once we reached the ground he dropped his broom and cradled me to his chest. We were both shaking violently.

"Is she alright?" I heard someone ask.

My eyes wouldn't stay open, I was completely exhausted.

"Mr. Diggory, take Miss Black to Madam Pomfrey."

.I woke with a groggy start and sat up. "Are you alright?" I turned to see Cedric sitting beside my bed. "I'm fine. How's Harry?" He sighed. "He's fine. He left about an hour ago. I gave him a rematch in two weeks." I nodded.

Cedric left quickly once I was checked out by Madam Pomfrey.


	6. Saved

**I lied THIS is the last chapter. Then I will be taking a break so I can finish the rest of the series. Please be patient and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Saved

After my last class I walked into the common room. Cedric sat alone, staring at the fire. I joined him.

"How-how is your father?" he asked.

"Managing."

"Hmm. Are you hungry?" I nodded. "A bit."

He stood and gestured that I follow. Just as we reached the Great Hall we ran into Uncle Remus. "Olivia, you have to come with me. Now."

I went to go with him, but Cedric grabbed my hand. "I'm going too."

I sprinted, still holding his hand. We stopped at the whomping willow. "Imobilous!" The tree froze and we hurried through a passage below the trunk.

Harry had my father on the ground at wand point. "Expelliarmus!" Uncle Remus motioned for Harry to move. Once he was out of the way I ran to my father's side.

"Dad!" He hugged me and I helped him to his feet.

"Dad?" Harry questioned.

"We trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione accused. "No-" I began, but Uncle Remus intercepted. "He was your father's friend, Harry. He didn't kill your parents. The man who did, was someone I believed to be dead!"

"I found him, Remus!"

"Who?!" Harry yelled.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Dad exclaimed. "Come out, Peter! Come out to play!"

"No, the map was lying!" Harry argued. "The map never lies!"

Soon Dad was lunging toward Ron's rat and Snape burst through.

Harry disarmed him and I was getting dizzy from all the excitement. Cedric pulled me into his side as the arguing continued. More clatter as the rat scurried about the room. And just as it was about escape through the door, Dad had reversed the transfiguration spell. In the jamb, was a balding pudgy, Peter Pettigrew.

Anger boiled beneath my skin. He began begging.

"We take him to the castle, after that the Dementors can have him," Harry replied.

Soon we were making our way back to the whomping willow. Cedric still held my hand…

Once outside we stood by Harry and Dad.

"-if you'd like. With Olivia, of course." Dad hugged me to his side. "So you Sirius's daughter? Olivia Black?" I nodded.

"Harry!"

We all turned to see the moon…full.

"No! Uncle Remus!" I cried. Cedric gripped my arms to keep me from going to him.

Dad was by his side in a flash. "Have you taken your potion this night?!" Uncle Remus only howled in pain.

"What's going on?" Cedric breathed. I turned to see that his expression was full of fear.

"My uncle is a werewolf…"

My eyes darted back to the scene. And suddenly, Pettigrew was out of sight…

I pulled Cedric along to follow the bastard.

I tripped and smacked my head on something cold and rough. And I was thrown into darkness.

*&^%$#!*&^%$#!*&^%$#!*&^%$#!*&^%$#!*&^%$#!*&^%$#!

It was the day the students went home. I sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Olivia." It was Cedric; I stood to exchange an awkward one-armed hug.

"Um, I wanted to say goodbye." I smiled, my cheeks going warm. "Thank you," I whispered and slowly went to my tip-toes, pecked his high cheek, then pulled back. My lips tingled and he flushed bright pink.

"Bye," I said and took off toward the carriages.

"Olivia, come on!" Harry called. I joined them on the cart and he handed me a piece of parchment that was neatly folded. When the carriage began moving, I opened it…

_My Dearest Olivia,_

_Please take care of Harry and yourself. Keep out of trouble and watch over Remus. You have really proved yourself a brave witch. I miss you and love you dearly…_

_P.S. Keep your friend Cedric, he's a real gentleman._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

I blushed violently and looked back to see Cedric watching, cradling his cheek. Some how I couldn't wait until next year…

**I know it was really short, now the next part will come in about a week.**

**Thanks and I'll be here again with "Saving the Spare"**

**Love ya lots!**

**Luna**


End file.
